Hells Angels
by KatieCullen96
Summary: My father left me when I was ten. Then John left, then Edward, and now Dean. Everybody leaves me. Is there something wrong with me? Yes. Yes there is. SamxBella DeanxBella
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward broke up with Bella, but he and the rest of the Cullens didn't leave. They stayed in Forks. To make things worse a certain Winchester shows up at Bella's doorstep days later with heartbreaking news. **

BPOV

"You just don't belong in my world Bella," Edward told me.

I gawked at him. "I don't belong in your world," I whispered incredulously. Even though we were standing more than a yard apart, I knew he could still hear me. I laughed harshly. "I was born into this world Edward. You wouldn't-" I stopped myself before I could say anything else. I turned around and stormed back towards my house.

I cried all night. I can't believe I'm crying over a vampire. I never thought this would happen. I moved to Forks to stay away from the Supernatural, but fate had other plans. Apparently, it's my destiny to be miserable.

I got to school late because I wasn't used to driving my truck anymore. I forgot how much faster Edward's Volvo is. When I finally got to class the only seat left was the one next to Edward. I glanced at him as I sat down; he didn't look back. I sank down in my chair and stared straight ahead. Next period I sat down in my usual seat, and Edward sat as far away from me as possible.

Jessica practically attacked me when I came to the lunch table by myself. "What's with you and Edward? Are you guys fighting or something?"

"Jess," Angela scolded.

"Are you and Cullen having problems?" Mike asked, perking up. ew.

I stared down at my tray. "No. W-we broke up."

"You what?" Jessica screeched. "What happened?"

"We just…grew apart I guess," I muttered, still not looking up.

Mike grabbed my hand. I tried not to recoil. "I'm so sorry. Bella, if you need anybody to talk to, I'm here."

"So," Jessica started. "are the Cullens still sitting with us?"

I shrugged.

"Did he break up with you, or did you break up with him?" She asked.

"I really don't think she wants to talk about it," Angela said.

"Fine." Jessica sighed. "But you are going to tell me eventually." She then turned her attention to Tyler.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Angela. She just nodded and smiled sheepishly at me.

Everyone at the table suddenly stopped talking. I glanced up to see what they were looking at. Edward and Alice were walking towards us. For half a second I thought they were actually going to sit with us. I should've known they wouldn't. Alice looked at me as she walked past. She opened her mouth before quickly shutting it and following Edward to one of the tables near the back of the cafeteria.

I didn't go to school for the next rest of the week. I couldn't deal with the looks people were giving me, and the questions they wanted me to answer. I didn't answer my phone either; I knew it was just Jessica wanting to know what happened. I called Angela on Thursday and asked her if she could pick up my assignments for the week. She agreed and told me that she would drop them off Friday after school.

On Thursday I got a call on my cell phone. Only a few people even knew I had a cell phone number, and they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" a deep voice asked.

"Dean,"

I've been in love with Dean Winchester since I was ten. After my father abandoned me to go hunt demons his father John took me in. I met John after my father saved his life. They hunted together for a while. While they were off killing demons, my father would leave me with John's two sons, Sam and Dean. Dean didn't like having to watch me. He wanted to go hunting with his father.

We were in Montana when he left. They were after some bigwig demon. When they came back my father looked at me strangely. He didn't say anything. He just took me back to our motel room. The next morning I woke up and he wasn't there.

I went straight to the Winchester's room. Dean answered the door. He took one look at me before pulling me into his arms. I've been in love with him ever since, but he never felt the same way.

"Hey, sweetheart. How've you been?" Dean asked. He sounded different, scared.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Bella. I-I don't have much longer, sweetheart," Dean said.

"What are you talking about Dean?" He didn't answer. "Dean!"

"It's a long story that I really don't want to get into. I just want you to know that-God I wish I would've figured this out earlier. Maybe we could've worked things out. Maybe we could've-" Dean trailed off.

"Dean-"

"I love you, Bella! and I wish I would've realized it a long time ago. When you were with us and not now."

"Dean-"

"Do you love me?" Dean asked.

"Of course I do. But Dean-"

"Say it, sweetheart."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Bella. I have to go now."

"But Dean I still don't" the line went dead. "understand."

I tried calling Dean six times, but he didn't answer. I finally gave up and tried to sleep.

Charlie went fishing with Billy on Sunday, so I had the house to myself. There was a knock on my door around noon.

Sam Winchester stood on my doorstep looking disheveled.

"Sam? What's wrong? Where's Dean?" Dean's Impala was in the driveway, but he was nowhere in sight.

"It's Dean, he's gone." Sam's voice cracked. I just stared at him. "He's dead, Bella."

* * *

**This idea has been on my mind for a long time, and I finally decided to write it. So this starts at the beginning of New Moon and the end of Season Three. I don't know how long Edward's actually going to be in this story or how much of an impact he's going to have the whole story line. But he will be in it. So thanks for reading. And please review.**

** *****Thanks*******


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

_"It's Dean, he's gone." Sam's voice cracked. I just stared at him. "He's dead, Bella."_

I didn't say anything. Sam brushed past me, and I closed the door. I didn't turn around.

"How?" I whispered.

"That's not important, Bella," Sam said.

I spun around to face him. "How did he die, Sam?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hell hounds."

I leaned against the door. "Are you okay?"

He laughed harshly. "No. You?"

"I've had better weeks," I muttered. Don't cry, Don't cry, don't cry. Not in front of Sam. Please not in front of him.  
My lower lip started trembling.

"Bella,"

"Are you hungry? I could make you something," I said, walking past him.

"Bella," I ignored him and kept walking. "Look at me."

Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around. He took one look at my face before pulling me into his arms. I broke down. A heart-wrenching sob tore through me. I cried.

After my sobs had died down, I looked at Sam. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Sam didn't say anything. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam followed.

"Is that why you came here?" I asked. "To tell me?"

"D-He told me to. He wanted me to check on you,"

"Oh," We sat in silence for a few minutes. "How long are you going to stay?"

Sam shrugged. "Not long. I need to get back on the road,"

"Oh," More silence.

"I need to stock up on supplies," Sam finally said.

"Um, there might be some stuff at Newton's. I'll show you. I need to talk to Mrs. Newton anyways."

We walked out into the Impala, and I opened the back door. "You know you can sit in the front seat, Bella."

I closed the door and grimaced. "Old habits,"

Sitting in the front seat the Impala didn't feel right. When I was hunting with the Winchesters I rarely sat in the front. (Dean NEVER let me drive) Sitting there just felt...strange.

Mike attacked me as soon as we walked into the store. "Bella! How are you? Are you okay? You weren't at school all week. I was worried."

"I'll just let you two catch up," Sam whispered before practically running to the other side of the store.

"Um, I had the flu. Is your mom around? I really need to talk to her," I said before Mike could say anything else.

"Yeah, she's in the back. I'll go get her," Mike said before scampering off.

Mrs. Newton came out a few minutes later. "Bella! So glad to see you. We were all worried."

"I had the flu." I lied again. "Mrs. Newton, I don't think I can work here anymore. School's been really catching up with me and-"

"Of course dear," Mrs. Newton cut me off. "I understand, it's your senior year. You need to focus on your schoolwork."

"Thank you for understanding, Mrs. Newton." She knew I was lying, I could tell.

I chatted with Mrs. Newton for a few minutes before I excusing myself to go find Sam.

I turned the corner and ran into a brick wall. Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Hey Emmett," I muttered sheepishly. "What are you doing here? I didn't think...you needed camping dear."

"Well, we have to keep up with our appearances." he waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Ah. Of course."

"I'm so-" he stopped and stared at something behind me. I turned around. Sam was striding towards us, glaring at Emmett.

"Let's go, Bella," Sam said, grabbing my arm and towing me out of the store.

Sam was seething. He didn't speak until we were in the driveway of my house. "You didn't tell me there were vampires in this town."

"You never really gave me a chance,"

"Dammit Bella!" he slammed his fists against the steering wheel. "Why are you still here anyways? As soon as you found out that this town was crawling with vampires you should've gotten the hell out of here!"

"They're not bad people, Sam!"

"They're not even people! They're dead!"

I glared at Sam before storming into the house.

Sam spent the night. I'm not sure why he did. I think Charlie insisted, but I'm kinda glad he did.

My truck didn't start on Monday so Sam had to drive me to school. We didn't speak to each other.

* * *

Alice came up to our table at lunch. "Edward wants to talk to you,"

I could feel my friends eyes as they watched me walk across the table where Edward was sitting.

"Hello," Edward said politely. He was grimacing.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked.

"You don't need to be hanging around hunters,"

I gaped at him. "Hanging out with them? I am- you know what it doesn't even matter. I can do whatever I want to."

"He'll get you killed."

My blood boiled. "Why do you even care? You broke up with me? You don't love me, remember? So why the hell do you care?"

The water bottle that was siting on Edward's untouched tray exploded.

* * *

Sam picked me up from school that afternoon. He glared at Edward when he walked by the Impala. We were halfway home before either of us spoke.

"I made a water bottle blow up today,"

"You what?" Sam asked incredulously.

* * *

**I know it took me forever to update and I'm sorry. I started this story like a week before school started and this is the first chance I've had to write so...whatcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been like…eight-nine months? Woah. I am so sorry for taking so long and thank you guys so much for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

"Keep your eyes on the road Sam!" I shouted. He quickly pulled over.

"You made a water bottle explode?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Edward, I got mad, and then…boom!" I waved my hands for emphasis.

"So you made a water bottle explode? Sam clarified. I nodded. "Because you got angry?" Another nod.

"I'm not gonna turn into the Hulk right? Green's never been my color." I joked. Sam just looked at me. "So I made a water bottle explode. What's the big deal?" I stumbled over my words even though I tried to sound nonchalant. I knew how big of a deal this was. It meant that I might not be exactly human and that means I'm something that I've been fighting against for so long.

"Bella-"

I cut him off. "I know Sam, it's a big deal. So what are we going to do?"

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I guess I'll call Bobby, see what he knows. He hunted with your dad for a while so maybe-"

"No!" I almost shouted. "I'm not bringing him into this. I don't even know if he's still alive or if-"

Sam turned to face me. "I know you don't want to see him or even talk about him. I was just thinking that if he knew anything he might've told Bobby."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay. Can we just go home now please?"

Sam didn't say anything else. He just pulled back onto the road and headed home.

Sam called Bobby the second we walked through the door. I sat on the kitchen counter and watched him pace. "Bobby it's me-listen when you were hunting with Mark did he ever say anything about his family-well something happened with Bella today-she made a bottle explode-yes without touching it-she got angry-yeah we'll be down soon-Okay."

Sam ran his hand through his hair and let out a long breath. "So?"

"He didn't tell Bobby anything. But Bobby does have some theories that he'd like to test."

"What kind of theories?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "All I know is that he wants to see you as soon as possible."

"So he expects me to just drop my life and come running so that he can run some freaky tests on me?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't you want to find out what's wrong with you?"

I didn't like his word choice. "What's wrong with you" sounded so negative. I know that making things explode with my mind or because I got angry or whatever probably wasn't a good thing and I did want to know what I was or what I wasn't, but at the same time I didn't.

"I just want to be normal Sam," my voice shook.

Sam quickly closed the distance between us and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me; like he was afraid I was going to break. I was tired of feeling so fragile. "That's all any hunter wants Bella. That's all anybody wants,"

"Fine," I said looking up at Sam. "When do we leave?"

* * *

I broke the news to Charlie when he got home. He was not happy.

He sat one end of the table, seething, while I sat on the other side. "Dammit Bella you just started a normal life! You were finally happy! Your mother would want you-"

"Charlie stop it! I have to do this. I need answers." Charlie wasn't my father like we're telling people, obviously. He's my uncle. He doesn't know anything about hunters. All he knows is that my father left, John had taken care of me until he died, and that I had never stayed in one place for more than a few months.

"I know but it's been eight years, why are you just now looking for your father?"

"I just need answers," I repeated. I couldn't tell him where I was really going, what I was really doing.

"Just wait until the end of the year. Hell, just wait until Christmas; it's only a few months away. Please."

"I can't. I have to leave as soon as I can." I reached across the table and squeezed his hand with both of mine. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Is this because of that Cullen kid?" my mouth dropped. "I mean is it because he broke up with you? You shouldn't just up and leave because you're heartbroken Bells."

I stood abruptly. "I need answers and I need them now, Charlie. You're just going to have t except that." Without another word I turned and ran up the stairs, to my room.

I wasn't alone in my room for long. After about ten minutes there was a soft knock on my door. "Can I come in?" Sam asked, poking his head through the door. I just grunted in response. He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "So how'd it go?"

"Didn't you hear everything?" Sam played with a stray string on my comforter, refusing to look at me.

"Who was Charlie talking about?" Sam asked. "The Cullen kid? It wasn't that-um- from the store?"

"No it wasn't him." Sam let out a sigh of relief. "It was his brother."

"Bella-" Sam sounded angry, and I knew why but it still pissed me off. He had no right to judge me after they left me here.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over and it's not gonna happen again. Can we just drop it?" I snapped.

Sam left my room without another word.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night; I didn't know how I was going to tell everyone that I was leaving. Jess, Angela, Mike, they wouldn't take it well. And the Cullens…would they even care?

I looked at my clock and groaned. It was 4 a.m. and I hadn't slept at all. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I silently padded down the stairs. I snuck a glance into the living room to check on Sam, who was softly snoring on the couch.

I knew I wasn't alone the second I stepped outside. There was someone in the woods right behind the house. I could feel them watching me. I quickly scanned the area. I could see a very faint outline of a silhouette in one of the trees.

"I see you," I sing-songed. The figure quickly jumped from their perch and ran to the clearing. Alice stopped a few feet away from me.

"You're leaving." Alice stated, her voice quivering. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought that she actually cared.

"I do care Bella. We all do." Alice said.

"What? Are you a mind reader now too?" I quipped.

She smiled slightly. "No. I just know you well enough to know what you're thinking."

I smirked and started to turn around. "Goodbye, Alice."

"Wait!" Alice said reaching to grab my arm.

"Don't get any closer," Sam growled, his gun pointed directly at Alice.

**Sooo…whatcha think? Sam should know that guns don't harm vampires, right? Well…review. And again sorry for waiting so long. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
